trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Challenges
Challenges are a feature in Trove that allow players (Mastery Rank 10 and more) to gain Dragon Coins for doing certain challenges. There are 3 types of challenges that appear at the start of every hour (:00) and will last for 20 minutes before time is up. As a result of doing challenges the player will gain Dragon Coins and/or Lesser Dragon Caches, which are used to craft dragons at the Dragon Crucible. Every day the player is rewarded 5 extra Dragon Coins for the first time they complete the first stage in any challenge. ''IMPORTANT NOTE: If you finish the challenge after the 20 minutes is up, you get NO REWARDS. This goes for Racing and Collecting Challenges.'' Dungeon Challenges Dungeon challenges involve completing Lairs/Dungeons in certain biomes within Uber Worlds. Dungeon challenges are made up of 3 stages in which the player must reach an certain amount of points to reach the next stage. Points are rewarded on completing lairs and dungeons. A multiplier of 3x is added if the player is using one of the given bonus classes. (1 point to 3 points). Another multiplier is added depending on the Uber. Once you achieve the required amount of points in a stage, the player moves to the second stage in which a new goal is set and the point counter is reset. Dungeons and Lairs each grant players the same amount of points towards their challenges and each dungeon miniboss also counts towards the point goal. Past challenges have awarded players with Azulian Dragon Caches, Neon Dragon Caches, Ancient Dragon Caches, Moonwing Dragon Caches, Bone Dragon Caches, Winter Dragon Caches, and Starlight Dragon Caches. Currently, however, these are all unobtainable through normal play and challenges are set to drop Lesser Dragon Caches instead. Collection Challenges Collection challenges require the player to enter a portal via the hub and indirectly compete with other players for coins. Dotted around the map are silver coins and gold coins in which the player can collect. Silver coins are worth 1 point while gold coins are 5 points. Jump pads are located around the map for the player to use to travel and no mounts/wings may be used. The player may also enter the portal an infinite amount of times until the 20 minute time period is up. Each "match" lasts 1 minute and 30 seconds. During each 20 minute period the player may only obtain the rewards for each tier once, for example if the player does the challenge 2 times and reaches Bronze each time the player will only be rewarded once. If the player reaches Silver and has not yet completed Bronze before in that same 20 minute time period then the player will be rewarded 2 Dragon Coins. Players are rewarded depending on how much points the player has acquired; the requirements varies between challenge maps. Racing Challenges Racing challenges involve racing against the clock to earn rewards. The challenge can be accessed through the portal that appears via the hub. The player must go through circles via wings and must have gone through all hoops in the map. The hoops can be gone through in any order and rewards are distributed on how much time it took the player to go through all the hoops. Wings and/or mounts can be used on racing challenges, depending on the map. Also dotted around the map are blue clock tokens which decreases the time by 10 seconds. During each 20 minute period the player may only obtain the rewards for each tier once, for example if the player does the challenge 2 times and obtains Bronze each time the player will only be rewarded once. If the player obtains Silver and has not yet completed Bronze before in that same 20 minute time period then the player will be rewarded 2 Dragon Coins. Players are rewarded depending on how much time it takes them to complete the race; the requirements vary between challenge maps. Category:Quests Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics